


Tired

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [17]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “They won’t stop crying and, in a minute, I think I am going to start crying first.” and “Take a break. I’ll stay up with them, you need some sleep.” sound like they would go together for a sweet Rowaelin moment ❤😭
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Tired

Rowan woke to the sound of crying over the monitor. Looking beside him he saw the bed next to him was empty. And cold. 

Then Aelin’s voice sounded over the monitor. “Sshhhh, bubba. Ssshhh. I’ve got to change you then we can go to sleep.”

Aelin sounded exhausted. Rowan rubbed at his eyes before got out of bed and walked down the hall to the nursery. Aelin was at the change table, movements slow as she changed their 3 week old daughter who was crying as if her world was ending. 

“Aelin, love, how long have you been up?” Rowan came over to try and soothe the baby, smoothing back her hair and kissing her forehead. It was to no avail, the crying didn’t stop. 

“I don’t know. For ages. Elsie won’t stop crying and, in a minute, I think I’m going to start crying too.” Rowan looked over at Aelin and could see the tears building in her eyes as she zipped up Elsie’s sleepsuit. 

Before Aelin could, Rowan picked up the crying infant and bundled her against his chest. 

“Rowan - “

“Take a break. I’ll stay up with her, you need some sleep,” Rowan said and dropped a kiss to the top of Aelin’s head. 

“But work tomorrow,” Aelin said wiping away a tear that slipped from her eye. 

“Doesn’t matter. Go to bed.”

Aelin didn’t argue any further and left, her shoulders low. 

Elsie whimpered against his chest and Rowan turned the light off and put the lamp on instead, which illuminated the room in a soft light. One handed he laid out a swaddle in the crib before putting Elsie on it. As he put her down it renewed her desperate cries but Rowan just swaddled her quickly and efficiently, then picked her up again. 

“Hey, hey,” Rowan murmured quietly. “That’s enough crying now, my little one. You’re safe and loved and you have nothing to worry about.” 

Rowan bounced as he paced. Elsie’s crying quieted but didn’t stop completely. Then he placed Elsie’s head over his heart and started humming. After a minute or so of humming random songs Elsie stopped crying, didn’t fall asleep but stopped crying. 

Rowan let out a soft chuckle as he looked down as the baby on his chest. She looked up at him, eyes wide open. 

“Stubborn as your mother.”

Rowan started humming again. He didn’t know how much time passed, how long he paced that room waiting for his daughter to close her eyes. It didn’t matter, all that matter was that his two loves were content, and he’d do everything he could to make sure it was so. Even if that meant being barely conscious at work the next day.


End file.
